


The Seven Deadly Poems

by Comedy 111-1111 (CrossTheCrossedPerson), Kamukura Izuru 3361 (CrossTheCrossedPerson)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Little effort poetry, M/M, Poetry, Shorts, poem, short poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheCrossedPerson/pseuds/Comedy%20111-1111, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheCrossedPerson/pseuds/Kamukura%20Izuru%203361
Summary: Little poems about the Seven Deadly sins, which poem is for which sin?
Kudos: 2





	1. Everything For Nothing

I gave them everything,

Everything they could have ever wanted from me,

Money, jewels, clothes, and even my own heart, 

That was never enough to stop them from seeing him in secret,

So one day,

I gave something else. 

I gave them my sword,

Straight through their lying heart


	2. Restfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I lay,

Here I lay,

Alone with myself and my exploits, 

I’m rotting away,

I can see that from my skinny frame, 

With the glossy look in my tired eyes, 

The wasting away of my mind and body was a process I watch daily, 

I can’t help but think,

The worst thing about all of my decay,

Was the fact I don’t seem to mind at all. 


	3. The Ripe Fruit of Success

I am the greatest,

The best that ever walked the plains of this Earth,

I am the most powerful, 

The wealthiest,

And the most handsome of them all.

Only now, 

I stood there,

My cloak was torn and tattered, 

My hands clenched and bloodied, 

The taste of defeat on the tip of my tongue,

As I watched my kingdom's worth of success crumble inwards. 

My successes would never end here, 

As I am the best,

Failure will never occur in my life again,

As I am better than that. 

I am amazing. 

I am perfect.

I am the greatest.


	4. I Have it All

I have it all. 

Glory, fame, appearance, money.

Yet, nothing seems to ever satisfy this unquenchable need to be the best,

I want everything, 

I want the multiverse.

Even if that means tearing it down just to rebuild my own,

Or even burning everything to the ground just so no one else will have it.

Finally, now as I sit on a lone bench, 

I understand what I don’t have, 

Why I feel so unaccomplished, 

Only now, do I see what I’m missing, 

I see her walking down the street,

A smile was spread across her face that truly met her eyes, 

I stare, 

A yearning of want in my chest that I now understand,

I realize as I stare,

The one thing I don’t have is happiness. 

Not even the multiverse’s most beautiful properties could provide that.

As I watch her skip down the streets in a joyful haze,

I’m taken up in my own haze, 

The emotion I once thought to be joy morphed, 

Soon the blazing embers of rage sparked in my chest, 

Though a beat of time there was the resting feeling of nothing in filling my heart, 

What could I do to get this?

To get joy and happiness for myself?

Why? Why can’t I be happy?

I have everything,

The multiverse in the palm of my hand,

Answering my every whim, 

I have everything.

EVERYTHING! Yet…

Why do I feel so...

So empty.


	5. Perfect Matches

Our souls merge together seamlessly, 

And I love every second of it all, 

But, in the end, I only seek more. 

More.

I oscillate through more souls, 

For more perfect matches,

Perfect pleasures, 

We were a perfect match, 

My love. 

But darling, 

I press you to realize, 

Matches burn.


	6. Bitter-Sweet Tastes

I tried to deal with the bitterness of this corrupted world,

Only the bittiness was far too much of a stain on my taste buds, 

I seek something much sweeter, 

Alone with myself and the world I wish to escape, 

I drown my mouth in sugar, 

Just to escape the horrid bitter taste,

The sweetness settled on my heart temporarily,

I felt relieved.

Soon, the ache and hunger for escapism returned, 

I yearned not just for a dash of sugar,

But a stash of sugar, 

I wanted to touch it, taste it, feel the sweet sensation overcome me, 

As the slow draw of hunger lessened, 

I found I consumed every atom around me. 


	7. Flaws

I wanted everything they had and more, 

Why do they always take what is mine?

I want to live in their skin,

I want to experience life as they have, 

I’ve waited too long now I need to have something,

I don’t want what they have alone, 

I want to be them. 

I seek to be you, 

I seek for your flaws like no other, 

For everything and one that brings you joy in life, 

As for I know, 

You will be my cure as I will be the poison dripping on your knife. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one ' s short , sweet and somewhat obvious !


End file.
